Amys misadventuers
by Inkheartpony
Summary: TO BE CONCLUDED A mysterious hegehog is making look alikes of the gang! but can the Sonic teams pull together to find out why when the two strongets leaders, shadow and sonic, keep fighting? can Amy stop them? when its abought her? and can the teams trust
1. How it begians

Gohstchan disclaimer: I don't own the charrys...

This is my first fic so please be gental.

Amy sat up in her bed, sweat dripped from her face. She felt like she had just run a mile, witch was her dream in the first place. In her dream she was the one running from sonic, why would she do that? And why would he chase her? Sonic never cared, he only ran away.

Her phone rang and she looked at the caller id. She smiled it was rouge. She picked up the phone"hello?"'

"Amy! Im in some big trouble.."

"Did you steal something again?'

"Not exactly..i was robbed!"

Amy blinked"You? Robbed? By who?"

The bat semmed frantic"It was..shadow!"

Amy blinked"Shadow? Why would shadow steal from you?"

Rouge was paceing her room"I had one of the chaos emeralds.."

Amy frowned"So you did steal something..Knuckles wont be happy"

"Yeah I know that's why I did it..and that's why I need you to help me get it back..we cant let him find out he will kill me!" Amy smiled"Ok Rouge…Ill help you…Just you and me"

"No sonic ok? Hell blab!"

"Of course not…Were do I meet you?"

"At my house..dont forget that cute lil' hammer of yours..see ya"

Beep beep beep

Amy hung up the phone and got dressed.This would be the first time in a long time shes used her piko piko hamer(that's what its called right?)She looked herself over. She wore her usual pink outfit"Cute as always!"She walked to the door only to find sonic busting through it. She jumped up"Sonic!"He was out cold and she knelt next to him shaking his shoulder"…..amy..run…"She looked up and gasped"…Sonic!"There was five sonics in her door way grinning at her"Whats going on! Sonic!"One of them grabed her and pushed her against the wall while he others walked to sonic'No leave him alone!"she kicked the fake sonic twiling her hammer and calling out"Big! Cream! Help me!"Her team mates woke upand came running dowstaris only to get knocked out by two more sonics who poped through the windows"No!"

They took her hammer and grinned'Nighty nighr amy"

They smashed her in the head with her own hammer, everything went black.

Gohst:Hmmm….I guess that will do for a teaser...


	2. Wake up

Gohst: I don't own the sonic charrys…

Gohst: here is the next chapter my friends…

Chapter two: wake up

Amy had a bad headache. She sat up finding her vision blurry, but she could feel the steel floor beneath her, and something blue and fuzzy in front of her. She crawled over to it"s..sonic?" he sat up"uhhh what ran me over?"She hugged him"Your alive!"

"Hey get off me!"

"I'm so glad your not dead.."

Sonic sighed and gave in, patting her pink head" yeah im alive…were are we?"Sonic asked looking around. Amy looked around as well now that her vision was better"Looks like…a cage?" She peeked out and let out a cry, they were floating above a bottomless pit. Sonic blinked"..damn…this looks bad.." Amy patted her skirt"Hey..i still have ..my sell phone!"She pulled out a pink phone and pressed a button titled 'big' Big anserwd"Uhhh hello?" Amy smiled" big! Were are you I need some help!"

"Uhh..i don't know….i rember..you calling us ..and now we are in this cage.."

_In back round creams voice"_Let me talk to amy! Give it here big!"

Amy sighed" stay were you are if you figure anything out call me.."

"uhh yes ma'ma!"

Beep beep beep

Amy looked up at sonic" can you get us out?"

Sonic frowned"no….The sides of the wall are to far from the cage…and are slick…and the chain holding us up..is oiled…"

Amy looked down"What do we do now! I don't want to end like this.."

Sonic smiled"HEY! Your with me remember? We will be fine Ams I promise"

Amy blushed and nodded

"How touching…"

Sonic jumped up"Whos there!"

"You need not know who I am…I know who you are…I've been watching you all for so long…I finally put my plan into action.."

Amy grabbed sonics arm"….sonic..im scared…"

Sonic looked around'you're the one who made all those look alikes..is tha you doctor eggman!"

"Eggman? Phhfth couldn't hold a candle to me…"

"Then who are you?'

"My name is…."

_Kaboom!_

"W-what? How did you get in here!"

"….Chaos control!"

Amy stood up"That voice..its.."

Sonic frowned"..Shadow?"

The speaker went off and alarms began to sound, explosions seemed to be coming closer. Amy griped sonics arm"..Sonic? do you think, hes here to help us?"

Sonic glanced at her"..why would he-"

"Hey..Hurry up.."

Sonic and Amy looked up at the pair of crimson eyes glaring down from the top of the cage. Shadow had torn a hole in the cage, omega and Rouge were beside him Sonic frowned"Shadow…"

"Rouge!"

"Amy!" the bat flew down and embraced the pink hedgehog "Oh you poor little thing look at you…Scared to death!" Amy smiled'Im ok Rouge…im guessing shadow gave it back to you?"

Rouge frowned"no not exactly.."Shadow grabed amys arm"I only came for her you can stay in there if you like sonic.."

Sonic glared"Hey what are you" Shadow looked at her"..you took it..Give it back.."

"Hu?"

"One of my emeralds you took it!"

Amy felt dizzy"N-no i…"

Shadow pulled her over his shoulder and hoped onto omega sonic grabed onto rouges leg before they flew off. Amy blacked out


	3. Shadow

Gohst: yeah a lot of you guys are telling me of my spelling. I know it suxs ok? You'll have to be a little more fleaxable with me but ill try my best! Here's chapter 3!

Gohst: I don't own them…ok?

Chapter 3: shadow

Amy nuzzled up against the furry chest she was leaning on. Oh she must be dreaming: Sonic only held her like this in her dreams. Distant voices seem to bring her back to the real world. She wasn't dreaming, someone was holding her…but...that's not sonic!

Amy opened her eyes to look up into the face of shadow. He blinked and turned to Rouge "hey…she is awake now.."

Rouge flew down next to him with sonic" Amy are you alright? Where is the emerald? Before moody over here gets mad again"

Amy pushed her head away from his chest"...I don't have it! What makes you think I do?''

Shadow dropped her" when we were in the control room fighting that Weird hedgehog… I used Chaos control…but you ran up and took it from me…now give it back…"

Amy shook her head" I was in the cage with sonic the whole time...it must have been a look alike like the Sonics' that attacked us…Hey! were is big and cream!"

"Over here" came creams sweet voice. She was sitting on Omegas head Big stood next to Omega" Uhh…Mr. shadow busted us out after you blacked out Miss. Amy"

Amy looked at Shadow"…You did?'

Shadow crossed his arms" If it was a mistake ill put them back…"

Amy stood up' NO! no um, Thank you for saving us Shadow"

Sonic stirred and woke up so the bat put him down. Amy ran to his side "Sonic!"

"Amy? You are ok?"

"Yes Shadow saved me…though…I think it was because he mistook me for a look alike"

Shadow frowned" shut it…Damn! Hey blue boy…who was the guy who made those look alikes any way… he had a hood on so I could see his face..im positive it was a hedgehog tough. Piss any one off lately?"

Sonic shook his head" not that im aware of.."Sonic shot up"I better get amy and the others home!"

Amy smiled when sonic reached out to grab her, And looked surprised when shadow was suddenly in his way "No."

Sonic raised a brow" No.?"

Shadow smiled "Have you forgotten? You and I … have unfinished business "

Sonic looked down "Shit…yeah I remember…Rouge can you and Omega take Amy and the others home?"

Cream blinked "But what abought you mister sonic?"

Amy stood up "Yeah sonic…you have to come with us..we have to warn the others abought what happned!"

Sonic smiled "Just go on ahead and warn them ok? Ill come back once im done.."

Amy frowned "But sonic!"

Sonic gave her a firm stare and she lowerd her head "Ok…Promise me as soon as your done ok?"

Sonic nodded and shadow glanced at Amy before nodding to Rouge.

Rouge picked up amy "Comon' Pinky we have work to do" She flew up followed by omga who had cream and carried big. Amy frowned "Don't call me that!"

Tails sighed "So dose that mean you got cloned? Dose he have one for each of us? And you say its not Eggman?"

Cream nodded "He was a scary hedgehog in a hood…I don't like him not one bit" Cheese nodded "Choa choa!"

Knuckles frowned "Maybe if SOMONE hadn't had a fetish for shinny things we wouldn't have been so distracted and could have gone to help"

Rouge glared "It's not a fetish!"

"Yes it is your obsessed admit it"

"Am not!"

Amy looked out the window with a sigh 'I don't care who this guy is...I just wonder what's taking sonic so long?'

The blood blurred his vision, Sonic feel to his knees before shadow. Shadow wiped the blood from his lip and looked down at the Hedgehog "…This is my revenge blue boy.."

Sonic looked up"…S-shadow …I…it was…a misunderstanding…I couldn't see anything"

Shadow shook his head "nothing you can say will make me forget that night…I almost died….becuse of you!" Shadow fell to one knee and smiled "We are evenly matched you and i…but….Maybe if we made a bet…we would try harder?"

Sonic looked up "Go on…"

Shadow grinned "You said… once you were done here, you would go straight to pinky….And so you will… if you win…but if I win" Shadow looked up "I'll be the one showing up at her door…Dose that make you want to fight now Sonic? "

Sonic stood up "Hey…What is Amy to you anyway! Why wont you leave her alone"

Shadow frowned and stood up "….Feh! shes nothing to me…quit staling with stupid questions! "

Sonic cracked his knuckles " Ok then..here I come!"

Amy Sat on her bed, it was late and sonic had not returned to her. Big and cream were asleep, Evreyone got so worked up abought the new mystrerios enemy. Amy Got up and went to the kitchen garbing a glass of water. She heard the door knock and her heart skipped a beat. Sonic was back! She dropped her glass and ran to the hall way slipping on the rug. She caught herself and ran to the door flinging it open "Sonic your back!" She embraced the hedgehog. She blinked and let go when he did not hug her back, sonc fell to the ground and standing behind him was shadow with a small satisfied grin on his face "hey pinky…Guess who won?"

Gohst: Yep! Ok chapter three is done! What a cliff hanger right? see you in chapter 4


	4. shadows got issues

Chapter: shadow has issues

Gohst: thanks for the next chapter title idea playstation here is chapter 4! I don't own these charrys

Shadow stood in her door way. Sonic lay on the ground. Amy was frozen, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath. She didn't know how to react. So shadow did for her. He picked up sonic and pushed past her dropping the hedgehog on her couch.

She followed stunned and unable to say a word. So shadow said some for her 'You know…he is bleeding…"

Amy snapped out of it and glared "Well your not in such good shape yourself jerk!"

Witch was true. Sonic had fought back with equal power. But shadow could take more than sonic in the end. Amy had gone for the first aid kit.

She came back and mad quick work of cleaning sonics wounds. She bandaged him up then put a blanket over him. Shadow watched, and was surprised when she turned around and slapped him across the face. He grabbed her arm before she could take it back and pulled her to him to face him "What the hell was _that_ for!"

"look what you did to him you could have killed him!"

"maybe I should have!"

"You wouldn't dare! Id smashes you to pieces !"

"Go ahead and try it pinky! " when she advanced on him he pushed her to the ground pinning her down" Calm down! You don't understand! We-"

"Help somebody! Shadows trying to kill sonic"

Shadows eye tiwitched "Why you crazy little-"

"Get off me!" He herd movement up stairs. He had to shut her up. He closed his eyes. Damn. He kissed her full on the mouth. She stopted moving and her eyes grew wide.

Shadow didn't let up, he didn't here the footsteps behind him, the cries of surprise, he dindt feel the arms that yanked him away. All he could fell at that moment was a huge erdge. An urge to go further than it did. A lust. He had never felt that before.

He liked it


	5. Shadow vs sonic

Chapter 4: shadow vs. sonic Gohst: Discalimer! I don't own this!

Amy sat at the end of her bed, witch she had laid sonic on.

She had been tacking care of him ever since shadow brought him in that fateful night.

She wet a rag and put it to his head to keep her mind from shadow, why did he do that?

Why attack her dear sonic and steal a kiss from her? What had he done to piss shadow off so much? And who was the mysterious hedgehog who was making clones of everyone?

Sonic opened his eyes"….Amy?" Amy smiled "Sonic you're awake, thank goodness"

He sat up and rubbed his head" What hit me?"

Shadow did..."

"Oh that's right...ive got to talk to Shadow and explaine…"

"What did you do to piss Shadow off so badly?"

Sonic looked down"N-nothing!"

She blinked as sonic got up" Were are the others" Amy stood up" They went looking for the hedgehog who is cloning every one….they haven't found him yet, tails gave us watches to communicate with, they will contact me if they find anything, plus is a good way to tell the fakes from the clones"

Amy moved forward, but sonic was gone in a flash, she tried to run after him, but when she reached the stairs she triped over the wet rag she had put pon his head, she fell forward and closed her eyes "This is it…."

Nothing.

She opened one eye and then the other, yes those are the stairs behind her, She felt the warm embrace of her saviour and looked up to the grinning face of sonic "You should be more careful Amy…Now what is it?" She held up the watch "For you sonic …keep in contact with us..ok?"

Sonic smiled oddly, amd amy looked confused as he put it on his wrist "Thanks amy…Why don't you come with me…we could be a team since all the others have gone off without us.."He held out his hand to her. Amys heart soared with joy, she reached to his hand , its finaly happened! Sonic loves her back!

A black blur moved between the two "Tell me you didn't give this clone the watch?"

Amy looked up into the crimson eyes of shadow Who wrapped his arm around her waist lifting her up before sonic could grab her "Put me down shadow!"And he was off sonic on his tail, she closed her eyes and tried desperately to gain freedm but shadows hold was stong "Stop sqwiming…that's a fake…I know" she blinked, now was her chance "What did sonic do to piss you off so badly!"

Shadow leaped into the air growling with rage"..i was laying on the beach, takeing a nap..and that bastard- he-"Amy pushed on"He what he what!"

Shadow dropped her and looked down"…He kissed me.."

Amy stared in disbelief.."W-what?"

She fainted

**Gohst: Halarious! That is grate! Itll all be explained in the next exciting chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: the kiss of life

Diclamier: I don't own this

Gohst: I know its been a while but here it is

Amy looked up at shadow in disbelief"He kissed you?"Shadow leaped into a tree and let the clone run past. He jumped down and let her go"I was laying on the beach..he walked up and hit me in the chest..before I could react he kissed me.."

Amys face went pale"Uhhh it cant be true"

Shadow grabed anys arn"We have to warn the others that the clone has the watch.."

Amy nodded and griped her hammer"Alright lets go shadow"

Tails and cream wonderd through the woods"We have been walking for hours no sighn of this mysterious hedgehog…"

Craem sighed"Maybe we should take a break.."

Sonic approached them"Hey guys.."

Tails smiled"Sonic.."He blinked"Wait how do I know your really sonic?"

He showed the watch"Chill.i found it, the evil hedgehogs base..'

Tails and cream smiled"Grate lead the way.."

Sonic turned and started walking, with a grin as cream and tails followed

Shadow and amy walked along the beach finding big and knuckles"Hey guys!"They turned as amy ran up. Shadow stood where he was

Amy explained what happned and kunckes sighed"So how do we know whos the real sonic now!"

Amy sighs"Im not sure..but we have to rember exactly what sonics really like…so we will know"

Shadow lifted his head"Do you hear that?"

Amy looks up"egg mans airship.."

Egg mans ship landed on the beach. Shadow amy knuckles and big walked towards it carefully

Gohst: all I can do for now


End file.
